Tempestad
by Cydalima
Summary: A veces, Vegeta es una verdadera tempestad. Colección de pequeñas historias sobre Vegeta, sus emociones y la relación con su familia.
1. I Felicidad

Tenía tantas ganas de escribir algo sobre Vegeta y su relación con su familia, y pensé en explorar diferentes emociones del personaje. Es la primera vez que escribo algo relacionado con Dragon Ball, así que a ver qué tal.

* * *

 **I**

 **Felicidad**

Ocurrió poco después de lo de Majin Boo, cuando el mundo se encontraba en paz y no había ninguna amenaza al acecho. Vegeta escuchaba en silencio la conversación entre Bulma y Trunks, y aunque no participaba en ella, estaba atento a lo que decían. Los escuchó hablar sobre lo que el niño había hecho junto al hijo de Kakaroto esa mañana, discutir y negociar las horas de juego para equilibrarlas con las de estudio y entrenamiento. Los vio de reojo mientras Trunks manoteaba y gesticulaba de esa manera que era tan de su madre y ella sonreía y hacía comentarios ocasionales, sin que a ninguno de los dos pareciera importarles si él no respondía.

Fue en ese instante, mientras los tres compartían la mesa, que Vegeta se sintió tranquilo, como pocas veces ocurría en un vida como la suya. Miró de reojo a Bulma y a Trunks, y por su mente pasó la idea de que aquellos momentos con su familia le hacían sentir feliz.

Darse cuenta de ello se sintió como un golpe directo al estómago, tan intenso y fuerte que le robó el aliento. Por la impresión, soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato y echó su silla hacia atrás con violencia antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Vegeta? —preguntó Bulma.

Vegeta no respondió.

Bulma y Trunks tenían su mirada fija en él y Vegeta sabía que debía ser todo un espectáculo: el príncipe saiyajin con los ojos abiertos como platos y sintiéndose como un animal acorralado porque, por primera vez en su vida, era realmente feliz y no sabía bien cómo reaccionar al respecto. Después de todo, ¿qué era la felicidad para un saiyajin sino el gozo de la pelea y la adrenalina de enfrentarse a un enemigo poderoso? ¿Qué clase de saiyajin se conformaba con sentirse contento con su familia, como si fuera algún ser de una raza inferior? ¿Cómo y cuándo se había vuelto tan… humano?

Posiblemente, pensó con amargura, en algún momento entre aceptar quedarse en la Tierra después de Namek y su sacrificio —inútil, por cierto— en la pelea contra Majin Boo.

No respondió a Bulma. Trunks también parecía estar a punto de lanzar la primera de muchas preguntas, y si algo comprendía Vegeta era que la curiosidad de su hijo tampoco tenía fin. Era igual a su madre en ese sentido. Evitó las explicaciones y hasta el contacto visual con ellos, y salió de la cocina.

Se dirigió directamente a la cámara de gravedad, dispuesto a destrozar su cuerpo si era necesario para poder aclarar sus pensamientos. No importaba si Bulma reclamaba después por destrozar sus robots y el espacio.

Horas más tarde, aún contrariado porque felicidad doméstica y saiyajin eran dos cosas que no podían ir juntas en la misma frase, pero sintiéndose un poco más en paz consigo mismo, Vegeta salió de la cámara de gravedad. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y cada uno de sus músculos clamaba por piedad por el duro trato que habían recibido. Y eso le hacía sentir bien; le hacía sentir vivo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su habitación. Al pasar frente a la puerta del cuarto de Trunks, vio a Bulma durmiendo con el niño. Estaban acurrucados en la cama, usando un pequeño espacio de ella aunque era tan grande como para una familia completa y Bulma tenía un libro sobre el pecho. Vegeta se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y los estudió en silencio. Vio el rostro relajado de Trunks, la expresión serena de Bulma; analizó, como en muchas otras ocasiones, el parecido en su físico y pensó en que, en cuanto a personalidad, su hijo también era muy similar a ella.

En silencio, a mitad de la noche, Vegeta puso atención a las respiraciones de ambos, tranquilas y en paz. Se concentró también en sentir sus ki —casi imperceptible el de Bulma; innegablemente saiyajin el de Trunks— y, después de un rato, retomó el camino a su propia habitación.

Aún le era extraño el concepto de felicidad y, en cierto sentido, le era difícil aceptar que en su vida ahora era posible usar esa palabra. La felicidad para cualquier saiyajin era el gozo de la pelea y la adrenalina ante un oponente nuevo pero Vegeta, después de todo, no era cualquier saiyajin. Él era un príncipe y, como tal, estaba en todo su derecho de ser feliz como quisiera, y nadie podía cuestionarlo.

* * *

 **Hey, recién abrí una página en facebook. Si quieren leerme por allá, el enlace está en mi perfil o pueden encontrarme como Cydalima o cydaescritora.**


	2. Melancolía

¡Hey! Estoy de regreso en este fic. Debo decir que me sorprendió mucho el recibimiento que le dieron a la primera historia, porque fue algo totalmente inesperado. Espero que disfruten este otro drabble.

* * *

 **II**

 **Melancolía**

En general, Trunks no le hacía demasiadas preguntas. Incluso ahora que la relación con él no era tan complicada como al principio, el tiempo que pasaban juntos carecía de conversaciones que se extendieran por más de quince minutos y en ellas no solía haber preguntas sobre su pasado. Por eso, cuando Trunks lanzó _la pregunta_ , Vegeta tuvo que detenerse un momento para mirarlo de frente y corroborar que no era él imaginando cosas.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, papá —repitió Trunks—. ¿Cómo era tu planeta?

Vegeta frunció el ceño. Esa tarde, en particular, el niño parecía tener unas ganas inusuales de recibir un entrenamiento cien veces más fuerte de lo normal. Abrió la boca para responder con su brusquedad de siempre (algo que iba más o menos por la línea de meterse en sus propios asuntos y ponerse a entrenar porque la diferencia de poder con Goten aún era amplia, pero poco a poco el margen disminuía); pero algo en Trunks le hizo cambiar de opinión. Quizá fue el hecho de que su hijo lo mirara con ojos bien abiertos y atentos, o porque, quizá, la pregunta en sí misma era una muestra de que la relación con su hijo no era tan terrible como antes y que a éste le interesaba saber sobre su legado saiyajin. Sea lo que fuere, el caso es que, un poco renuente, desvió la mirada y gruñó:

—Era diferente a la Tierra.

—¿Qué tan diferente?

—Más árido.

—Ah.

Y ahí estaba en el rostro de Trunks: la decepción ante la falta de profundidad en su respuesta. Vegeta suspiró.

—Era menos…

—¿Tranquilo?

—Aburrido. ¿Quieres que te diga o no? —espetó. Trunks cerró los labios en una fina línea, como para indicar que no iba a interrumpir más. —. El aire siempre se sentía como ese momento en la batalla antes de lanzar tu ki, cuando todo a tu alrededor parece detenerse por un segundo y percibes tu energía y la de tu oponente chocar a la distancia. Olía a sudor y a sangre, a victorias y a poder. A mucho poder.

Vegeta aún lo recordaba. Aún podía ver el horizonte rojizo de su propio planeta, aún podía escuchar el sonido de las celebraciones constantes. Recordaba estar junto a su padre, observando a su pueblo desde lo alto; recordaba las orgías de sangre que había entre una conquista y la otra. Recuerda, incluso, que a pesar de que su padre se quejaba de lo asqueroso que era ver al grueso de su población (guerreros inferiores, diría él), en su mirada había un brillo de orgullo, porque separar del concepto de saiyajin la idea de la pelea y la adrenalina ante la victoria era algo que no ocurría jamás. Cuando se trataba de pelear y volverse más fuerte, la alcurnia no tenía nada que ver.

También recordaba el orgullo de saberse el futuro rey de aquel pueblo de guerreros. Recordaba sus primeros entrenamientos, las primeras victorias, en su mente tenía muy claros los ritos de iniciación como un guerrero, a pesar de que era muy joven en ese entonces… y, por un momento, se preguntó qué era lo que pensaría su gente si pudieran verlo en ese momento: rey de nada pero uno de los seres más poderosos del universo.

—¿Papá?

Vegeta miró de reojo a Trunks, quien detuvo por completo su entrenamiento y lo veía con curiosidad.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió, cortante.

—¿Me vas a contar más sobre tu planeta?

—No. Ahora sigue con tu entrenamiento. ¡En silencio!

Trunks se mordió el labio y continuó con su entrenamiento por un par de minutos más, practicando unos cuantos katas, con mucho menos ímpetu que al inicio de aquella sesión en particular. Aunque Vegeta estaba decidido a no verlo, podía sentir la mirada de Trunks sobre él, y el aire estaba lleno de preguntas que seguramente no haría pero que estaban en la punta de su lengua. _Definitivamente esa curiosidad era heredada de su madre._

Lamentablemente para Trunks, Vegeta estaba acostumbrado a mantener su actitud estoica e inescrutable, y sus miradas insistentes no serían suficientes para que él retomase la conversación. Quizá en otro momento, cuando se sintiera menos ridículo por perderse en sus recuerdos y su propia melancolía, hablaría más sobre su planeta.

O, quizá, optaría por dejar esos recuerdos en el pasado, de donde a veces era mejor que no salieran.

* * *

Ay, tengo muchos headcanons sobre el planeta Vegeta... aquí sólo dejo ver algunos de ellos. ¡Gracias por leer! Por acá seguiré publicando más historias de este tipo sobre Vegeta (+ Bulma, Trunks y Bra, porque DBS me llenó de family Briefs feels). Si quieren leerme por otros lares, me encuentran en Twitter (cy_nogitsune) y en Facebook (Cydalima o cydaescritora).


End file.
